To Love Another Person
by usapuppylove130
Summary: Basic Fanfic shipping: Enjolras and Grantaire, Eponine and Combeferre, and Jehan and Courfeyrac.
1. Chapter 1

In Enjolras' apartment, a movie was flickering on the large TV. It was about 1 A.M., and Enjolras and Eponine were on the couch. There were 6 inches of snow outside. So Eponine came over with fuzzy socks, jackets, and blankets. The two were under about six blankets together.

Eponine yawned. She had been over for 7 hours. She scooted closer to Enjolras.

Eponine soon fell asleep on Enjolras' shoulder. Enjolras sat there, not knowing what to do. He couldn't leave, and he didn't want to anyway. But he didn't really ever sleep.

Eponine, still sleeping, put her head on Enjolras' chest and lay sideways. Enjolras looked at her with kind eyes. He was never smiley with anyone else. He liked the way he was with her. The two had been dating for a month, but nothing much had changed between them. They did stuff like this as best friends before becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. The only thing different was the kissing.

Eponine woke up in the morning admiring Enjolras' marble chest. She pretended she wasn't awake, but Enjolras knew she was and started petting her hair. Eponine smiled, and snuggled closer. They stayed like that until Eponine stood up to get them both some tea.

They watched the news and drank from their favorite mugs on the couch. Eponine's legs were on Enjolras' lap and she was sitting up, playing with his hair.

Something popped up on the T.V. about Egypt's revolution and Eponine had to calm Enjolras down and turn it off. It was time for her to leave, work and all, so she petted Enjolras' hair a few more times and kissed his cheek. Luckily, he was completely relaxed now. Eponine had that ability on him. She got up to leave, but he pulled her wrist back and they kissed on the lips. He followed her to the door and helped her put her coat on.

When he shut the door behind her, he leaned against it and smiled to himself.

The next day, Enjolras met his friends and fellow revolutionaries at the cafe.

"Hey, where were you the other night?" Bahorel asked.

"Yeah, we texted you a bunch." Joly added.

"Oh, come on guys! He was with 'Ponine!" Courfeyrac said. Enjolras rolled his eyes so the guys wouldn't notice how he truly felt.

"See? He's not denying it," The guys all smiled and laughed at their love-struck leader. Except one.

Enjolras hadn't noticed how upset this all had made Grantaire. The empty bottle collection around him had doubled since Enjolras had come in talking of Eponine. _Of course he's straight,_ Grantaire thought, _just another reason he wouldn't wanna be with you._

"Hey, Lover Boy!" Courf called,

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Look who's coming," Courfeyrac said, nodding towards the window.

Enjolras turned and saw Eponine outside. She was walking into the cafe. Eponine had a beanie on behind the thick, dark, large, curls that surrounded her face. In one hand she held a coffee and the other she used to text on her iPhone. A knit scarf was wrapped around her neck and she wore a tan trench coat.

She placed the coffee into the other hand with her phone and opened the door. "Ooooh," the boys cooed as she walked in. Enjolras gave them that glare that meant if they didn't shut up he would slice their heads off- everyone knows that one. It's what some of the boys called "Enjolras' Grantaire Glare" because it was mostly reserved for him.

Eponine blushed at all the attention, not knowing what was going on. "Hey, guys," she said, wondering what just happened.

"So, what happened Thursday night?" Joly asked, laughing. Eponine turned to Enjolras, giving him a look like 'Why would you tell them and what did you say?'

Enjolras responded with a look like, 'I told them nothing, but I swear I'll kill Courfeyrac for this.'

She turned back to the guys. "Anyway,"

"Dodging the question!" Courfeyrac exclaimed. The students laughed. "Seriously, did you have a make-out session, or-"

"We didn't do anything last night! She came over and we watched a movie and we fell asleep! That's it!" he yelled, finally. Everyone knew that Enjolras always had the last word. If you didn't shut up after a certain amount of his death-threat glares, they'd no longer be threats. Meanwhile, Grantaire, upon hearing this, immediately halted at finishing off his next drink. So nothing _really did_ happen last night. He sighed of relief to himself.

Soon, they were all talking and laughing and sitting around the cafe. Enjolras and Eponine sat next to each other, and no one noticed that they were holding hands under the table.

Marius came into the cafe an hour late.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late." He turned and saw Eponine, Cosette's best friend. Marius and Eponine had actually never met before. "Oh, so you're the Eponine I always hear about," Marius said, shaking her hand. The moment their hands touched, Eponine felt electricity. The second their eyes met, she wanted to melt. This was Marius! He was wonderful and sweet and- he was Cosette's. Jealousy filled her, and then heartache. She couldn't love her best friend's boyfriend. Yet she did, and felt horribly for it. She also felt bad considering she was dating Enjolras now.

They spent the next few hours talking and laughing. Then, Courfeyrac came over and whispered to Enjolras, "Looks like you got some competition. Eponine's been extra kind to Marius." Then he noticed. Eponine _was_ acting strange around Marius. She had Enjolras and Marius sit on both sides of her. She'd do any little thing for him, and stared at him when he wasn't looking. _She liked him._ Enjolras felt as if he should be outraged, but he wasn't. Sure, he was dating her, but they were still best friends. They were dating based off of their friendship. They basically had the same relationship, but instead of being called best friends, they were called boyfriend and girlfriend.

Everyone soon left the café. Grantaire was still in the back, drinking, so Joly offered to stay with him and make sure that he arrived home safely. Enjolras and Eponine left before them.

"I noticed," Enjolras said.

"What?"

"You,"

Eponine realized what he meant. "Oh,"

Enjolras blinked. "Don't be sorry, it's fine- I'm fine. We're more best friends than a couple anyway."

"Just because I like him, doesn't mean I don't like you,"

"You like him romantically, though. You like me more like a brother." Eponine nodded. Enjolras continued. "I'm okay with breaking up if you are."

She didn't feel very upset by it, neither did he. That's probably why they should be breaking up. But they both knew they'd still be best friends, and the whole "dating" thing wouldn't matter in a couple days.

"I do love Marius," she said finally. "But he's with Cosette."

Enjolras felt sorry for her, and they hugged. She loved someone she couldn't have. He knew what that was like...


	2. Chapter 2

Enjolras offered to give her a ride home, but she decided against it. Her house was really close and she felt like walking. Today had just been so difficult. She didn't want to love Marius, she wanted to love Enjolras and stay with him forever. They had been right to cut it off, but she really wanted to cuddle on his couch again. To feel safe and protected and leave all the hurt from Marius behind her.

She walked aimlessly home, feeling numb. Her body was use to the same old routes so she just let her body go wherever it was going. She didn't much care if she got lost. _Something else to think about instead of this._ Plus, she was crying about Marius, and couldn't see much of where she was going.

She found herself at a park near her house. She never used this way, but she could still easily reach her house from here. She smiled, for once today she was happy. She remembered bringing Gavroche here, when they were both young. She taught him how to swing. She remembered running around, playing tag, swinging on monkey bars, leaping from platform to platform. The park was one of her favorite memories. Cosette would be with them, sometimes. When she was, they'd play make believe with Gavroche. Sometimes he was a pirate, a director, a train engineer, an astronaut, or a pilot. Those were the good times. They had escaped from their horrible, abusive parents, and been adopted by Courfeyrac's parents. Courfeyrac completely adored Gavroche, and sometimes all four of them would come. When it snowed, they'd have snowball fights- girls against boys. Eponine and Cosette would always let Gavroche win. He was adorable whenever he won anything.

"Thinking?" Eponine jumped at the voice behind her. She turned around to see Combeferre. He always had a way to sneak up behind people. He was silent and observant.

"Oh, hey, 'Ferre,"

"Sorry if I scared you,"

She laughed, halfheartedly, still remembering the good ol' days. "It's okay,"

"So, what are you doing?"

She shrugged. "Walking home. What about you?"

"Getting dinner. You want to join me?"

"Sure," Eponine could use someone to talk to right now.

So the two walked quietly to a nearby place to eat. They ordered sandwiches and got a seat in the back.

"What's wrong?"

"What?" Eponine asked, startled.

"There's something wrong, I can tell." Of course he could. Most of the boys wouldn't be able to, but Jehan and Combeferre definitely could. "Is it about Marius?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I saw you today at the café," Again, he was observant.

"Uh, yeah. Marius."

"And Enjolras and you broke up?" He said it more as a statement.

"How do you know these things?"

He smiled. "Just inferencing. If you're upset about not having Marius, you'd go to your boyfriend. And if you're not with Enjolras now, then you two might not be together anymore."

"Don't some people just want to be alone sometimes?"

"Kind of. People want to temporarily be alone, but they'd rather be with their boyfriend or girlfriend later. But you were headed to your house. Enjolras' and my apartment is the other direction."

"So, when you see someone, all this stuff goes through your brain? Not what other people think of you, or what you think of them- just what's happening in their lives right then?"

"I think of all those things." He stated, plainly. He had noticed how Eponine looked. She was upset today, but she was still pretty in her skinny jeans and converse, with a large sweater. She also had one of her many knit caps on. She looked really adorable today. And when he saw her, he did consider momentarily how he looked, but when he saw her face and saw that she looked as if she were crying, he didn't care much anymore. He began to think of what was going on. But now they were in a restaurant, she had calmed down, and she was looking at him with those big brown eyes of hers, now not very red anymore. He was having a hard time trying to concentrate on his words. He was paying extra attention to sound normal, so she wouldn't realize it.

"You do? Wow," they just sat there, looking at each other. "You're different, from most guys, you know that?" Combeferre wasn't sure what that meant. "Oh, not in a bad way," she said, hurriedly, after seeing his confusion.

Combeferre smiled, again. Eponine liked his smile. He never showed it much around the boys. She also liked how he could just see when something was wrong, and how he could probably figure it out without any words.

He continued smiling, and it made Eponine want to melt. She had already fallen in love with her best friend's boyfriend and broken up with her boyfriend, and now she was starting to like another guy? She was getting ridiculous. Maybe she should stop hanging out with guys...

Their orders were ready, so they went to the counter to pick it up. They ate, and then Combeferre walked her home.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wanna come over and watch movies? pull an all-nighter?_ Jehan thought about the text he was obeying. Courfeyrac always invited him over for snuggling and movies. He did like it, but why did Courf have to be so difficult? Why did he never actually get involved with anyone? He always had to be with hundreds of girls or guys. He wanted them to become a serious couple. Jehan snickered at the phrase couple, wondering what it'd be like when Courf ever asked him.

Jehan sighed, as he pressed the button next to Courf's name. Courf buzzed him in with a song, and Jehan climbed the stairs up to Courfeyrac's level.

Courf had the door open and was collecting blankets from every room in the house.

"Hey," he said, dropping the large pile over the couch.

"Hi," Jehan replied, shutting the door behind him as he walked in.

"Marius and Cosette are going to a midnight premiere of some movie, then out to eat. He won't be home for hours, so we'll be alone." Courf stated. It made Jehan's heart swell. Just being alone with Courfeyrac.

Actually, Courfeyrac had payed Marius to stay out of the house the entire night, because he knew that Marius had a certain tendency of horrible timing.

"What movies?"

"There," Courf nodded to the DVD cases splayed out on the coffee table. There were a lot. "If we do stay up all night and into morning, we may get about five to seven movies in. You pick,"

Jehan sat himself down in front of the DVD collection and carefully looked at each one. "What are you in the mood for? Action, comedy, Disney?" He laughed, remembering their Disney marathon last week.

"Romance," Courfeyrac said, walking out of the room for more supplies. He was furiously blushing at his comment. He wanted to ask Jehan to be his boyfriend tonight. Then again, that had been his plan last weekend, and the weekend before that.

Jehan smiled at Courf's suggestion. Maybe with the romantic mood, Courf would ask Jehan to go out with him. A part of Jehan was a nagging feeling that told him that Courf was just doing another one of his one-time-things. But Jehan, being Jehan, stayed positive and continued with the possibility of their relationship starting tonight.

Courfeyrac returned to the living room five minutes later. He waited until he calmed down after his response, then fixed his hair in the mirror. "Want popcorn?" It was usual for them to have popcorn. He wished it wasn't, and patted his pocket to make sure that he still had breath mints- just in case.

"Of course," Jehan replied. "You have soda, too, right?"

"Uh huh," Courfeyrac pulled out all their usual snacks and returned with a tray. "Which movies?"

"I picked a few, so you should pick a few." Courf smiled at Jehan's kindness. Of course he wouldn't pick out all five or six movies. Then it occurred to Courf what time he should ask Jehan out. He could do it after the movies, but that was lame. And what if Jehan had fallen asleep during them? But asking during the movies could be worse. If he rejected him, then it would be awkward, or Jehan would leave. He decided not to think about it and just do it whenever the time felt right.

Courfeyrac looked at the movies Jehan had picked. _Titanic_, _The Notebook_, and_ Pride and Prejudice_. Of course. But they were some of the only romantic movies that Courf had. He looked back at the hoard of movies.

"Honestly, those are the only romantic ones, I think we'll have to watch something other than that." Jehan's heart dropped. Maybe Courf wasn't going to ask him to be his boyfriend tonight. Maybe he was just in that mood.

Courfeyrac noticed this, and added, "Maybe we could go down to the movie store,"

Jehan smiled, "Okay,"

So soon the two had put on their coats and were walking down to the closest movie store. As they opened the glass front door, their hands touched. Both of them pulled away quickly as they blushed. When finally, Courf opened the door and the bell rung as the two stepped inside.

They walked toward the Romance aisle and stared blankly at the rows of movies. Neither of them knew much about the subject, and ended up picking up _Romeo and Juliet, The Phantom of the Opera_, and_ The Proposal_. They arrived at the counter and smiled at their friend, Josh.

"Movie night?"

They nodded.

"Oh, romantic movie night. Nice," Courf swallowed, hoping Josh wouldn't continue talking. He was the type of person to ask if 'One of them would finally ask the other out' or if, 'They'd finally kiss and get married or something.' He didn't exactly know boundaries and Courfeyrac really didn't need him over-stepping tonight.

Luckily, he didn't continue, and the two were soon back at the apartment.

Jehan popped _Pride and Prejudice_ into the player and jumped onto the couch next to Courf.

He leaned on Courfeyrac and pulled blankets over the two of them.

They were half-way through the movie when Courfeyrac was completely stressing. He had absolutely no idea what to say or when to say it. He was freaking out about it while Jehan was anxiously waiting. The tension between them was building and building. Half an hour later, Jehan finally snapped,

"Oh my gosh! Are you going to ask me out or not?" He yelled. He then began tearing up. He didn't mean to say it! He wasn't even going to say anything! What had he done? "I'm sorry," he apologized, ripping himself away from the blankets and Courfeyrac and dashing towards the door as tears threatened to fall. He had just completely ruined EVERYTHING. Why? He wanted to slap himself. Everything was going great, better if Courf was going to ask him out. _WHY?_

Tears streamed down his cheeks and he yanked the door open and fled out the hallway. He could hear Courfeyrac shouting his name behind him, but he continued running.

Courfeyrac tried to chase after Jehan, but Jehan was faster than he expected. He didn't realize that Jehan knew he was going to ask him out. He didn't realize that Jehan wanted him to. If he'd pulled together the guts earlier, they could've been a couple by now, snuggling on the couch and kissing. Courfeyrac slid his hand through his hair, angry with himself. He tried to convince himself that he could ask Jehan out later, but he knew that wouldn't happen. Jehan wouldn't come to the cafe for the next week or two and he wouldn't answer any of Courf's texts or calls. Going over to his house wouldn't work, either, because he would just run into his room and start crying and never answer the door.

Ugh, what had he done? He should've asked sooner!

He returned back into his apartment. He didn't care to turn off the T.V. But he turned it off anyway, considering the electric bill, and wanted to die when he saw one of the final scenes flicker on. The one where Mr. Darcy comes back for Elizabeth after she realized that she loves him.

So many emotions filled him. Anger, sadness, depression… he wanted to cry and throw heavy things at the T.V. He ran off to his room and buried his head in all the cool blankets. He finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjolras was studying. He wanted to go to Eponine, and considered it several times. Finally, he decided to go, when Combeferre arrived home.

"Oh, hey."

"Brought you food," Combeferre said, dropping his keys and the bag of food on the counter.

"I was going to go over to Ep's. She's reeling over Marius."

"I know,"

"You know?"

"I passed her on the way to dinner. We went together."

"Oh," Enjolras said, surprised. He returned his car keys to the counter. "So I guess I'm not going?"

"You can, but I know you have studying," Combeferre smiled. He walked down the hall and into his room.

Enjolras smiled, and returned to his books. An hour later, he heard a knock at the door. It sounded more like someone's hand was thrown at the door rather than they were knocking. Enjolras finished reading the last few sentences on the page and got up. He opened the door and Grantaire fell inside.  
"You," Grantaire said, sounding half-awake. Yep, he was drunk. "You are wif 'Ponine. She isn't righ for you ya kno," Enjolras was dragging Grantaire across the ground, trying to get him on the couch. He wasn't strong enough to pick him up. "Why er you wif her? She's no your type," Enjolras was blushing.

"Yeah, we broke up,"

"I know, but you shouldn't- WHAT? You broke up? When?"

"After leaving the cafe,"

"So, you two ar no wonger a ting?" He slurred. Enjolras shook his head.

"Nope. But 'Ferre and her might have something going on..." Enjolras smiled. Grantaire said a few more unidentifiable things before crashing. Enjolras shrugged, and returned to his studying. He tried to ignore the fact that Grantaire was passed out in the same room as him, with no one else around. He had to focus incredibly hard on the words on his textbook's page, and not Grantaire. Not his messy hair that had a black beanie crammed over it. Not his tight skinny jeans. Not the stubble on his face. Not his sarcastic smile that Enjolras always received. Not the cologne that was currently over-powering the smell of beer. God, he couldn't focus. The guy he'd liked since he was sixteen was sitting right there, and he could just look at him without anyone, including Grantaire, noticing. He finally turned around from his desk and spent ten minutes just looking at Grantaire. He was so peaceful.

Enjolras soon headed off to bed, knowing he wouldn't get any work done tonight anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Combeferre remembered last night, and smiled while making his tea. But he frowned, remembering the other thoughts that had plagued him last night when he was walking home.

She liked Marius. No, she _loved_ Marius. She didn't want to go out with Combeferre. Plus, Combeferre didn't really ever date. Maybe a couple girls in high school, but he never really liked the whole idea of dating someone. Except Eponine was just so beautiful, and completely unlike any other girl he'd ever met.

He also wasn't sure how Enjolras and Eponine stood with the break-up. Neither of them seemed upset about it, but Combeferre could never be completely sure. Some people were good at hiding those things. If she was, she wouldn't want to start another relationship too soon. But he also knew that he wouldn't be able to ask her out for another month, because he'd be too nervous. Would four weeks be enough time for her to get over him? Probably, but Combeferre didn't have experience with non-mutual break-ups. Or much experience with girls. But would that be enough time to get over Marius, too?

He didn't know. He just didn't know. And that bothered him, because he usually knew most things.

Meanwhile, Enjolras had gotten up. He looked over at Grantaire, who was still passed out on the couch, gripping the blanket Enjolras had draped over him before going to bed.

"Hey,"

"Good morning," Combeferre responded, "So, uh, Grantaire's here."

Enjolras laughed. "Yeah, guess you didn't know about that."

"No, I did not." Combeferre laughed, "Did you two finally confess your undying love for each other and kiss?"

"Ha, ha, 'Ferre. You know he doesn't like me that way," Enjolras said, sighing. This was one of the few reasons Combeferre didn't like Enjolras. He wasn't aware of his surroundings whatsoever. Grantaire and him were the only ones in their entire group of friends that didn't realize the other liked them. Everyone else saw it, and yet they both figured it impossible that the guy they'd loved since high school could ever love them back. Plus, it was a lot more obvious that Grantaire liked Enjolras than the fact that Enjolras liked Grantaire. This was one of the reasons why relationships confused Combeferre. Why did everyone have to hide their feelings? Why were humans so afraid of rejection that they couldn't be honest? Yet here Combeferre was, being a hypocrite. He really liked Eponine, yet he wasn't telling her.

"Okay," they paused, continuing to make their own breakfasts.

"So, maybe you and Eponine, huh?"

"What?" Combeferre said loudly, knocking over a few ingredients in front of him.

Enjolras laughed again. "Woah, I guess that's a yes?"

"It's nothing,"

"You've always been a terrible liar, 'Ferre, even though you can spot one a mile away. Do you like 'Ponine?" Combeferre didn't respond. "Wow, you do. Since when?" Combeferre still continued making his breakfast, so Enjolras repeated, "Wow,"

Since when did 'Ferre like a girl? That had never happened. There were some cute, nerdy girls that had big crushes on him in high school, and he did go out with a few really smart ones, but he never had a crush on them. He thought they were smart and pretty so he went out with them. But now he likes a girl? It's big news.

"Did I hear Combeferre likes 'Ponine?" Grantaire said. He apparently had woken up and was listening to their conversation. He had a splitting headache, but 'Ferre liking a girl was news.

"Yeah,"

"Guys," Combeferre said.

"Woah. Does Ep like him?"

"Guys," Combeferre repeated.

"Probably," Enjolras answered.

"You two are annoying. Nothing is going on because you and her broke up and she likes Marius, okay?" He didn't yell it, but he was far from his usual composure.

Grantaire immediately felt bad. So did Enjolras. "Sorry, man." Grantaire said.

"Don't worry, she probably likes you more than Marius," Enjolras helped,

"Yeah," Grantaire added. Combeferre didn't say anything else and finished his breakfast. Enjolras had to leave, soon followed by Combeferre, so Grantaire laid on the couch and watched T.V. He soon fell asleep.

Later that day, Combeferre had called Eponine to see how she was holding up. They decided that they should hang out today. So, soon Combeferre was ringing Eponine's doorbell.

She answered. "Hey,"

"Hi. Feeling better?"

She exhaled. "I think so. Come on in."

Combeferre stepped into her house. They hung out on the couch, watching T.V. She didn't really want to talk. She just wanted someone to be there with her. A few hours passed, and Combeferre decided he should head home, because he was going to go to a late lunch with a few of the ABC friends.

"Thanks, I needed to be with someone," Eponine said, as Combeferre was at the door.

He smiled, compassionately. "No problem."

"Umm," she said. Combeferre was about to leave, but Eponine was hesitant. He walked out the door and turned around to ask if she needed something, because she was being so hesitant. When he turned around, he saw Eponine right in front of him, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Combeferre was completely shocked, but was incredibly happy that it was happening. He brought her closer to him, and she put her arms around his neck. When they separated, Combeferre looked completely shocked, and Eponine looked guilty.

"I'm sorry, I'm so- I just thought- and I couldn't stop myself because- I'm so sorry!" She began to hurry back inside, and he tried to stop her. She made it inside and began to shut the door, but he stuck his foot inside so she couldn't. "I'm sorry, just, please go, so I won't be embarrassed. I thought- well," Eponine tried to say.

"Hey, hey," he said, putting his arms on hers to calm her down, "I didn't say I didn't like it."

"What?"

He couldn't think of what to say to prove that he liked her. He just couldn't focus with her big eyes and the wonderful feeling of her lips on his and before Combeferre knew it, he was kissing her again.

They separated, each of their minds racing. What now? What was going to happen? She still liked Marius, she was still getting over Enjolras, and he couldn't ask her out. Except, it would've taken him months to kiss her, and she already fixed that, so could he be able to ask her out way sooner than he expected?

Eponine was so shocked that Combeferre liked her, too. But so many thoughts were going through her head she just couldn't take it.

"So, where do we go from here?" Eponine finally said,

"I don't know," Combeferre admitted.

He soon left. The two figured to think on the matter and return with a possible answer.

Combeferre sat silently through most of the lunch.

"Eponine?" Enjolras said, sitting next to him. Some of the boys had left, and the seats next to Combeferre were empty.

He nodded.

"What happened?"

Combeferre remained silent, still pondering his predicament.

Enjolras patted Combeferre on the back and stood up.

"We kissed and we aren't sure what to do in our situation."

Enjolras, surprised, sat back down.

"And I really like her, but I don't think she likes me, because of Marius. And even though we kissed, I feel like that is her reaction to being rejected by you two. I fear that I'm just there because she needs comfort and doesn't actually like me."

"Woah, yeah, that's a problem." Enjolras agreed, his mind already going to work to try and help his best friend. "So what do you want? How do you think you can fix the situation?"

"I just want to know if she likes Marius more than me." Combeferre said, flatly.

"Then just ask her." Enjolras said, simply. That was the end of their conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

_You can do this,_ Combeferre thought to himself. He had walked the five blocks to Eponine's house, thinking about what he was going to say to her the entire time. He was on her street right now and still had no clue. He'd thought of numerous different ways to ask, but it did depend on what she said and how she reacted. But he couldn't think of a full-proof plan that would work no matter what she said.

He stopped a few houses down. His stomach churned, and he felt like returning home to diagnose it, but he knew it was only fear. But returning home seemed like a wonderful option. Yet it didn't, because the sooner he knew how she felt, the less miserable he would be when he was at home. He forced himself to continue walking. He carried himself up her sidewalk and onto her front porch. He knocked on the door without hesitation. He knew the sooner he did it, the better, considering the longer he hesitated the less of a chance he would go through with the whole ordeal. Plus, Eponine might have seen him through a window, and him just standing there would look silly.

When the door opened, revealing a puffy-eyed Eponine, the last thing Combeferre had expected was for her to throw herself into his arms. Scratch that, he didn't expect it- at all.

"Wha-?" Not that he was complaining, but what?

"I'm sorry!" She cried,

"For what?"

She pulled back. This was one reason that she liked him. He'd over analyze himself and emotions and situations, and not consider that someone around him had done something wrong. He never thought anyone ever did anything _wrong_.

"Because of Marius."

Combeferre didn't quite understand this sentence. "Does that mean you don't like me because you want to be with Marius or does that mean you are sorry for liking Marius?"

"For liking Marius! See, that's the problem. You asking a question like that is why I am sorry. I made you think that I loved Marius, which I do, but now you think..."

"I think what?"

"That I like him more than you,"

"You don't?" Combeferre was incredibly relieved. Not just because she didn't love Marius, but because she had done all of the talking. He hadn't even asked her if she liked Marius more and she already started about how she didn't. That was one reason he liked her. Without any sort of signs, she'd know exactly everything that happened and how to handle the situation. She was really caring and a take-charge kind of girl. Eponine liked Combeferre, too, for being caring. But they were each caring in a different way. Eponine was the kind of person to nurse others, while Combeferre was the type to realize how someone was feeling and treat them how someone with that feeling should be treated. They were both the protectors of their group.

"No!"

Combeferre smiled. They hugged again, each relieved how everything had just worked itself out. "I want to ask you something." Combeferre said. He continued before Eponine had a chance to get worried (because all people know that's a terrible phrase to say to someone, but Combeferre wasn't exactly up-to-date on the whole "dating" scene.) "Will you go out with me?"

Eponine smiled, and answered, "Yes." The two kissed.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjolras returned from lunch. He was exhausted from his morning classes and having lunch with his friends. He was glad to finally be home alone. Combeferre had gone to talk to Eponine, and probably wouldn't be back. If things went well, they'd hang out today. If not, he'd probably go to the bookstore- where he usually went when he was upset. If he chickened out, he'd wait around her neighborhood for a while until he struck up enough courage to knock on her door. No matter what, he wouldn't be home anytime soon.

Then Enjolras remembered that Grantaire was there. Enjolras opened the door and saw the cynic passed out on the couch. Enjolras had stopped by the grocery store on his way back. He dropped the full cloth bags (of course he didn't use paper or plastic- this is Enjolras. He has a large array of causes!) on the counter and began putting the refrigerated ones away. Grantaire, awakened by the noise, drowsily got up and sat in the kitchen. He scratched his head, his eyes squinting at all the light.

"Hey, Apollo,"

"I'm not Apollo,"

"Whatever you say, Apollo,"

Enjolras gave Grantaire a crooked smile. That comment was so like Grantaire. "You could at least help put away the groceries, if you're up." Grantaire figured not to argue and began putting the food away. He knew where they kept most of their things and didn't hesitate at any food item he picked up. The two were walking all around the kitchen putting things in drawers and cabinets. At one point, the two turned around and found themselves face to face. Enjolras looked at the man in front of him, and starred at his black, messy curls. He starred at the stubble that was forming on the lower half of Grantaire's face. He looked at the way his lips were slightly parted from surprise, and didn't realize that he was leaning closer and closer to them. Their lips touched and the two kissed. They pulled apart, realizing what had just happened. Enjolras felt bad and angry with himself immediately for acting on his feelings. Grantaire didn't feel the same way about him! Why did he do that?!

Grantaire was angry because he knew this could never happen in real life. He KNEW he was dreaming.

Enjolras noticed how confused and angry Grantaire was, and quickly said, "I'm sorry."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have and-"

"Wait, WHAT?" They stared silently at each other.

"God damnit, Grantaire!" Enjolras burst, "I like you, okay!? I have since we first met in highschool!" Enjolras was surprised that he actually just said that. He was surprising that he actually just kissed Grantaire. He was surprised that ANY of this was actually happening right now.

Grantaire still couldn't say anything but, "WHAT?"

Enjolras clenched his jaw. But his insides were collapsing. He had stupidly just put himself on the line and Grantaire cut it. Of course R didn't like Enjolras! What was he thinking? Enjolras was mean to him and way too obsessed with rallies and causes.

Grantaire became angry with himself. He was probably drunk and having a nightmare. He was being tormented and being forced to believe that Enjolras liked him! Enjolras! The only thing he's wanted since he was 16? It had to be a nightmare, because someone as amazing as that couldn't like a good-for-nothing, stupid, drunk artist who wasted all of his time. This was a horrible dream and he promised himself he'd never drink again if it was over now, and he didn't have to be teased about Enjolras liking him.

"God, R, stop looking at me like that and tell me what you're thinking!" When he didn't, Enjolras started to leave. It was his own apartment, but he couldn't stay anymore. He had to leave. He stung everywhere. Why had he done that? Why did-

"I love you," was what popped out of Grantaire's mouth. Terror struck his face and he looked like he had just slapped Enjolras. Enjolras blinked. "I love you, Enjolras. I have since we had that politics class together when we were 16. You walked into class and I was literally drooling over you. Almost all the seats were empty but you sat next to me. You introduced yourself and said nothing else to me for the rest of the semester. But I didn't care, because you were beautiful and whenever you announced your opinion about some issue, you were completely radiant."

Enjolras swallowed. "Excuse me?"

Grantaire immediately said, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I- you were- I'm sorry. That was stupid of me to say, and really weird," This was the worst part of the nightmare. Enjolras is going to call Grantaire weird and run away. _You'll never see him again._ Hopefully this _was_ a dream. Then he could wake up and none of it will have happened.

"No, no. I love you, too."

"What?" That was a reoccurring word that evening.

"I liked you that first day, too. I think about that day all the time. I remember that you were the only one in class already, and you sat in the back sketching. You were wearing a blue beanie and black skinny jeans, and you were really hot. I introduced myself, but you didn't really respond. I figured you took one look at me and thought I was some preppy guy who was too passionate about school and you didn't care to talk to me. So I didn't talk to you for the rest of the semester. I really, really wanted to, but I knew you'd just pretend I wasn't there." Enjolras really didn't sound like himself. He never was like this. But he loved Grantaire. And Grantaire actually liked him back. He wasn't going to ruin this with his temper.

"I'd never think that about you, Apollo," Grantaire said, softly. They were leaning in again. They kissed. They were kissing really passionately. Enjolras pushed Grantaire up against the wall.

"Eponine and I are dating!" Combeferre yelled, knocking open the door. He saw the two making out immediately and scuffed under his breath, "Finally," The two men looked up, blushing a little.

"What?" Enjolras said, still panting a little.

"Eponine said she liked me more than Marius. So I asked her out. Now we are dating,"

"That's great," Grantaire responded,

"Uh, yeah. I'm happy for you two, too. I think- I'm just going to go back over to Eponine's house now," he said, awkwardly wanting to leave. Geez, he's turned into Marius.

The two smiled. Combeferre left, and the two turned to each other grinning. Grantaire began bringing himself closer to Enjolras, when Enjolras put his hands forward and said,

"Wait!" This scared Grantaire a little. Maybe he didn't like him and was having second thoughts. "Um, will you be my boyfriend?" Enjolras asked. Normally, it would be awkward, but Enjolras usually tended to be braver than others.

"Duh!" Grantaire shouted before pressing his lips to Enjolras' again.


	8. Chapter 8

A week passed. Courf was going insane. He missed Jehan, more than he'd ever missed anyone. He missed gossiping about the other Les Amis. He missed the movie nights, the snuggling. But he would trade all of that just to see Jehan again. Jehan had literally barricaded himself in his apartment. He'd heard that Enjolras was going today, and he would have to prove that no one else was with him before he'd let him in. Enjolras was going today. Courf flung out of bed and rushed to the kitchen. His phone had been charging. He texted Enjolras as quickly as he could. "What time are u visiting Jehan?" He got a reply back almost instantly. "Now. I'm getting him some food. ill be there in a bit, why?" Courfeyrac hesitated. Enjolras texted again. "YOU arent going to visit him right? He told me to come alone." Courf responded, "No, I'm not visiting him. so dont worry bout that."

Enjolras had wanted to come to Jehan's with Grantaire, but the two as a couple would literally break Jehan.

Jehan spent the entire time crying on Enjolras' shoulder. He didn't tell him anything that happened. Enjolras had simply arrived with some lunch and asked Jean what was up with him. When he was finally allowed in, Enjolras set the food down on the counter and turned to the poet.

"What's up?" Jehan bit his lip, his eyes watering up. "Courfeyrac?" At the sound of his name, Jehan ran toward Enjolras and began bawling on his shoulder as the hugged. They spent the next few hours like that. Enjolras didn't mind, these things happened, but he was still confused as to what happened between the two. Jehan sniffled after a few hours and pulled back. They had moved to the couch and Jean just sat there, cross legged.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice cracking.

"It's okay. Whatever happened, whatever's happening, I hope you get through it." Enjolras said, strongly.

"Thanks." After a not-so-awkward pause, he quickly said, "Oh, you can leave if you want to now. I used up most of your day, and you probably had plans- sorry. I didn't even think about if you had plans-"

"No, I didn't and I don't. All I had to do today was come check-up on you."

Jehan flashed a smile, though he wasn't happy. "I appreciate that. Thank you," So after Enjolras assuring that Jehan didn't need anything else, he headed out the door.

"Do you need anything else? You want anyone else to come visit you or something?"

Jehan shook his head. He led Enjolras out the door, giving him one last thank you, and watched him walk down the hallway to the apartment's lobby.

Jehan quickly shut the door after Enjolras was nearly out of sight. But something was caught when he slammed it. He opened it again and carefully took the now-bent envelope off the doorknob on the outside of the door. It was Courfeyrac's handwriting. He wanted to shred it and not read it. But this was Courf, he would never be able to damage something that Courf made. But he didn't have to read it. He wasn't going to read it. He was just going to put it back on the doorknob.

One minute later, Jehan was hungrily ripping (but being careful not to damage the contents) the envelope open and splaying out the letter.

_Dear Jehan,_

_I'm sorry. I know that you feel bad about what happened the other night. DON'T. I know you don't think I was actually going to ask you out. Stop stressing- because I WAS going to._

_It's all my own fault. I was planning to ask you out, but I was so nervous. I mean, I didn't think you'd say yes, and…_

_If I had asked sooner, then we wouldn't be spending this week apart. Yeah, this last week has been torturous for me. I've been so upset and I just don't feel complete without you. The cafe sucks to go to without you. You'd think that it'd still be okay with Grantaire and the others and all, but no- it's not. I sat in the corner, sad and angry with myself, hoping that I'd see you in your white hoodie and flower shirt and light blue jeans through the window. But you never came, which broke my heart._

_And I know this is all lame, and no where near the amazing poetry that you make, and I know that you also probably ripped this up and threw it away (although if I REALLY thought that, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?) And you're probably just mad at me for not asking you out, and you should be, so that's why I really need to see you so we can do it in person. Unless you don't like me anymore after that whole thing, then I understand. Just text me and tell me that you don't like me in that way and I'll back off and stop texting and calling you 100 times a day._

_I'm sorry that I'm just wasting your time with my apologies, because now that I think about it, you probably are going to say no and I'm just writing for myself right now._

_And, honestly, go ahead and say no. Because I can live if you say no (barely, but still), but I don't think I can go another week without even SEEING you. I don't think I can go half a week without seeing you. I don't know how I'm going to stand the next two days until our next cafe meeting to see you._

_Scratch those last sentences- I CAN wait however long just so that I can see you again. I can wait a while to see you again (I don't want to, but it still means I get to see you. And that's better than not seeing you at all.) Because I'd wait a year just to see your wonderful flower tee shirts, and your glorious smile, and your freckles, and your pale, thin fingers, and..._

_And I'm blabbering now and I really need to stop, so okay bye._

_I'm sorry,_

_Courf_

The 'O' in his name was a smiley face, as usual. It took Jehan thirty minutes to read this. Partly because his eyesight would get blurry from tears sometimes and he'd have to stop, and partly because every sentence he read he'd have to reread it because he didn't believe it was true. Every now and then, another person who lived in the building would pass him in the hallway and be completely frightened to see Jehan crying on the ground by his door; Jehan didn't much care about them, though.

Jehan just wanted to run to Courfeyrac and hug him and cry on his shoulder. After his outburst, he just figured that he might have been wrong. And even if he had been right, he thought he might have scared him off. And now Courfeyrac was saying that he had the same fears as Jehan? Jehan laughed. They had both been worrying the other would reject them for so long now. Jehan grabbed the car keys and his phone and darted out the door.

Jehan raced into Courfeyrac's apartment building, trying, but failing, to hide the massive grin on his face. He was immensely happy.

He knocked about twenty times. He anxiously waited to see the door to swing open. But it didn't. He waited five minutes, but didn't hear anyone rushing to the door. He rang the doorbell. He waited ten more minutes. Did Courfeyrac not like him after putting him through all that? A part of him told him that Courf would never do that, but another part thought about if the letter didn't mean anything. He began to cry again and returned to his car.

He sat in the front seat, wiping his eyes over and over.


	9. Chapter 9

Courf felt bad for what he did. He left a_ freaking letter_ for Jehan. How lame was that? He didn't have the guts to- well he knew that whatever he would do Jehan would be upset with. Like if he barged into Jehan's apartment and told him he loved him. But he also knew that even if Jehan would love that, he wouldn't be able to do it in a million years. At least with the letter, he gave Jehan options to think over. He'd probably say no, though. He probably didn't even read it. He probably saw it was from him and threw it across the room. Courf put his head in his hands. What had he done?

No, he had to go to Jehan's. He might just wait outside the building for hours, not having the guts to open the door to the building. But he left anyway. He reached Jehan's house fifteen minutes later. Surprisingly, he went directly up to Jehan's level and knocked on the door in less than a minute. He didn't hesitate whatsoever. He liked that. He was waiting for a minute for the door to open, but then he saw the envelope. It had been opened, but the letter was still inside it. Courfeyrac hoped that maybe Jehan had responded and left it there for him, but when he check there was only the original letter. He didn't trash it, though, which was a good thing.

Courf decided to return home. Jehan was probably in the back, crying about the letter. He probably didn't hear the knocks at the door.

Courf drove home to see a familiar bright red car outside of his building. Luckily, he had just been pulling into a parking spot when he noticed it. Otherwise, he would've gotten into a crash.

He rushed out of the car. As he came closer to it, though, he saw someone in the front seat. He was curled up. _Oh, gosh, Jehan._ He ran toward the car. Jehan's window was half way open. Jehan didn't even notice Courf standing at the window.

"Hey, hey," Courfeyrac said, putting his hands through the window and holding Jehan's face. Jehan recognized the voice immediately and didn't recoil to someone reaching inside his car.

"Courf?" He choked out.

He nodded. The door was thrown open (neither remembers which of them did it, it just happened), and the two were hugging. Each was glad to see the other after so long apart. They pulled away from the hug and Courfeyrac stared at Jehan's lips. They were perfect, and he wanted to lean forward and kiss them. But he didn't know how Jehan felt yet. He might just want to stay friends. _Friends._

Jehan did want to kiss Courfeyrac, but he knew he couldn't. He wasn't brave enough. He was the quiet, emotional poet who sat in the back of the cafe and liked flowers. He could never kiss Courfeyrac.

Yet, before he knew what was happening, Jehan was leaning in towards Courf. _HE_ was leaning in. He paused a centimeter in front of Courf's face and smiled. The two kissed. It was beautiful. They pulled apart, remembering that they were still outside and it was freezing. They locked Jehan's car and ran inside to Courf's apartment.

A month later, almost everyone in the Les Amis was happily paired up. Enjolras was giving some speech to the group about an upcoming rally. Grantaire was sitting next to him, holding his hand. Eponine and Combeferre were cuddling on the cafe's couch and sharing a hot cocoa. Jehan and Courf were sharing an armchair and whispering to each other (as usual), Marius and Cosette were listening intently to Enjolras, but they both knew that the second he stopped talking they'd start kissing. Joly, Bosseut, and Musichetta were all sitting next to each other, holding hands.

Everyone was happy. Everyone was with who they loved and who they were meant to be with.


End file.
